civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty
Liberty ''' Liberty is a large city what was created around december 2015 and was founded by Mayor Diet18. '''Origins and Creation The main reason for creation of the town was to end the oppression of Thilwohr and bring peace to the server. Mayor Diet18 and a couple of other players agreed to prepare an attack at Thilwohr. So Liberty was created. History While Liberty was growing in strength and numbers, Thilwohr was at war with other nations. Before Liberty even could attack, Thilwohr was falling in pieces and a new leader was assigned. Thilwohr wasn't as dangerous as before and their reckless plans were gone. Around christmas the residents of liberty were doing their job as normal and some were working at a massive fortress. Liberty had joined Thilwohr and a peace treaty was signed. While the massive fortress was under construction Fernuxking's troops attacked the Fort, and unfortunatly the fort wasn't completely done yet. The attackers just enderpearled up to the walls, but Kingmidas helped the residents to defend the fort. However, in the middle of the fight Kingmidas left and only the mayor, King-Music and christophe2001 were defending the fort. After a big fight Liberty has lost the battle and Fernuxking had taken over the castle. Now that the main fort was taken over liberty was a lot weaker. 7/02/16 On this date the main town of liberty was attacked. The Battle of liberty occured. Since then liberty has been renamed to Infinity-Corp and we became neutral it was our only option to survive and keep our land and loots now IC counts 86 residents. Infinity-Corp was then attacked and backstabbed, which led to the end of Infinity-Corp and Liberty. New-Liberty was then founded. More Info -To this day the city of liberty remains and some of its structures belong to New-Liberty. -The town liberty prefers diplomacy and only armed for light conflicts and does not have a substantial Liberty town 1.png|Liberty 1 Liberty Town 2.png|Liberty 2 army. Rising in 2017 In 2017, Liberty had again fallen for another time, resulting in the creation of Infinity-Corp. Grand plans were made about the town to make it succesful against raiders and attackers. Infinity-Corp saved enough money to go neutral, and implemented a tax system. It was now safe against flagging, but could still be tnted. Massive walls around the town were created, and including a defensive walll on the inside. Over the passing of several months, citizens began to refuse to pay their taxes, and there was insufficient money. A month later, Diet18 decided to go un-neutral. In order to keep the town safe, Diet18 kicked the inactive members. F_Moonlight, a true rulebreaker, was kicked out of the town aswell since he broke about 10 rules already. F_Moonlight, who already had moved all is stuff elsewhere, had no business in the town anymore. He knew the coords of Diet18's vault, so he lured another member into coming online to flag the vault. Diet18 trusted moon, only to discover that he flagged his vault. One of the last battles of Infinity-Corp was the reconquering of Diet18's vault. The land was claimed, and Diet18 flagged the other claims. Moon then proceeded to get other people in battle, resulting in a 5v1. Diet18 was killed, but nevertheless was able to blow up all chests and take some stuff with him. The vault was then reconquered again by F_Moonlight, only to discover that It was near empty. After this grand betrayal, The last active member had left Infinity-Corp and Diet18 was going in exile. All remaining structures are there for touristic purposes. Category:Towns